Retinal prosthetic devices may use electrode arrays to deliver electrical pulses to the retina in order to evoke patterned light perception. The electrodes evoke perception of phosphenes via remaining intact retinal neurons of vision-impaired users. One problem with implementing these electrode arrays is the trade-off between high density of electrodes providing better visual acuity in the implant recipient and the interference between adjacent stimulating electrodes. Consequently improved methods of implementing electrode arrays are desirable in order to effect neural stimulation through the elicitation of substantially discrete phosphenes.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.